


Ho Ho Ho

by Angelica_writes



Series: Imagines [18]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: Joe is unimpressed that he's been roped into dressing up as Santa.
Relationships: Joe Toye/Reader, Joe Toye/You, Joseph Toye/Reader, Joseph Toye/You
Series: Imagines [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741
Kudos: 5





	Ho Ho Ho

The squeals of the children running happily around the room filled the air, many of them dodging and darting out the way as their parents tried to catch them. It was Christmas Eve and although you loved Joe’s family, you were looking forward to the following day where the two of you could be alone and shut out the world. Just as the children were finally beginning to take heed of the instructions to sit down, you began to hear Joe’s familiar gait approaching the room. Ever since he lost his leg, his walk had been slightly uneven, despite all the attempts he’d make to ensure that he walked as naturally as possible with his wooden leg. Although you hated how frustrated he got, you found the sound strangely comforting, excitement always swelling inside you whenever you heard it, even if he’d only been out of the room for two minutes. 

Joe appeared in the doorway, adjusting his padded stomach and mumbling something along the lines of ‘ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas’, as the children gathered around him, eagerly pulling at the sack that contained early Christmas presents. You smirked into your glass of mulled wine at the sight of Joe in his resplendent fake beard and crimson Santa outfit, complete with little bells along the fringing of his tunic and his hat that ensured he jangled slightly whenever he so much as moved his head. 

In between handing out presents, Joe glared at you, taking every opportunity to display his displeasure at being roped into dressing up as Santa since his cousin Franklin, to whom the task normally fell, had come down with a nasty bout of flu. You just shrugged and looked at him with an expression of mock helplessness, doing your best to hide your smirk. 

Having finally finished handing out the presents, Joe flopped next to you, his jaw still tense, but his hand finding yours. He could never stay mad at you for long. As the children filed into the garden to play in the snow, you risked leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Is it just me, or does Santa look extra hot this year?” You whispered to him, and were gratified to see a grin spreading across his soft lips. 

“Personally I think that Mrs Claus is even hotter,” Joe’s grin turned into a cheeky smirk as his lips met yours. 


End file.
